


Bottle Tops

by pennylehane



Category: 999: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors - Fandom, Zero Escape (Video Games), 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Abandoned Due to Lack of Response/Interest, Alternate Timelines, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, May Update Sporadically, Misunderstandings, Mystery, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Siblings, Psychic Abilities, Psychological Trauma, Recovery, Time travel (implied), Too Much Research Was Done By The Author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennylehane/pseuds/pennylehane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of 999, Clover and Light move to Beika, Tokyo, to evade their stiflingly concerned mother. Neither can shake the sense that their ordeal isn't over, and it turns out that they might not be wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saibhandari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saibhandari/gifts).



> Another prompt for [nonarygaming](http://www.nonarygaming.tumblr.com), this time for a crossover. Which is totally not over two weeks late. You can find me on tumblr too, at [the same username](http://www.pennylehane.tumblr.com).

Clover woke with a strangled scream, twisting away from her snatching sheets and striking her shoulder hard against the wooden floor. The shock jarred her back to reality- dark room, open window. City sounds beyond it. Only an echo of phantom wood pressed against her palms. A ragged breath hissed through her teeth. 

 

“Clover?” There was a soft rustle as Light sat up. Then, more urgently- “Clover?”

“I’m okay,” she mumbled, tripping over her tongue.

Light sighed. “Will you be alright if I check the time?”

“Ye-” Clover stopped, imagining the cold robotic voice of Light’s phone. Her own was still tangled in the bedsheets, found with just a moment’s awkward fumbling. “It’s four AM.”

“... I don’t imagine we’ll get any more sleep. Would you like to make coffee?”

 

Clover didn’t move until Light’s footsteps trod past her and the light flicked on. He stepped over the threshold of the doorway and tilted his head back towards her. For half a second, she sees a different hallway, spattered with blood and-

 

Wooden floorboards. Beige wallpaper. Clover stood and followed her brother into the kitchen. 

 

“I rather think we’ve gone through more coffee than we should have in just three days,” Light joked, waggling the empty packet of instant. He used to hate instant. 

“It’s open. By the wall, nine o’clock.” Clover swirled sugar into her mug. 

The jar thunked against the rim of the trash can and fell into it. Light shrugged. “I plan to stay in today. I should have it mapped out better by the time I pick you up.”

“I don’t mind.” Clover scalded her tongue on her first draft of coffee, but kept drinking anyway. Warm porcelain was solid under her fingertips. 

Light hummed. “I emailed Mother. I wouldn’t call her delighted, but she’s not likely to initiate a manhunt.”

“Great!” Clover smoothed back her hair.

 

One of the kitchen cupboards is a darker shade of grey than the others. Clover had searched it thoroughly before they had unpacked, but she still can’t tear her eyes off it. 

“I know we were planning to go after school,” Light offered. “But since we find ourselves with a few spare hours, we could probably find a grocery store still open. We don’t have any toiletries.”

Clover giggled. “Really? At four thirty?”

“There’s a large convenience store nearby. We could both use the fresh air.” Light didn’t say  _ ‘and I can tell you’re obsessing over kitchen fixtures again’ _ , but Clover heard it quite clearly. 

She huffed out a petulant sigh. “Fine. Can we get those weird marshmallow bar things?”

“If you  _ want  _ to ruin your teeth, yes.” Light drained his coffee and led her out of the apartment. The lamplit streets cast dancing shadows across their feet as cars rolled past. They both slept in what could pass for regular clothes, now, and Clover felt drab as a sparrow in her oversized jumper and grey shorts. Light’s grip on her elbow was gentle as they turned into the store. 

 

There was a bleary-eyed man eyeing the wall of alcohol, rummaging through his wallet. Clover and Light ducked into the next aisle to avoid him. 

 

Clover ducked down to read the prices on the shelf, while Light offered suggestions for setting up a meal plan.

“Oh!” Clover bounced up, tossing the shampoo into Light’s basket. “Bento! For school!”

She ducked around the corner, scanning the shelves. Behind her, Light chuckled fondly. 

 

***

 

“We should go and talk to her,” Ran insisted, pulling Sonoko up from her desk. 

“I haven’t finished yet!” Sonoko scrabbled to gather up Ran’s homework and her own rushed worksheet. “Ran!”

“You can copy it over there. She looks nervous!”

Sonoko managed to catch up to Ran just before she drew to a halt in front of the new girl, and slouched elegantly into a seat. “Suzuki Sonoko.”

“And I’m Mouri Ran,” Ran added. “You’re Field-san, right? It’s been awhile since we had a transfer student.”

 

The girl blinked at them both, startled, then burst into a bright grin. “Call me Clover! We just moved here.”

Ran bowed politely and pulled out a chair by Sonoko’s. “Where did you move from?”

“America. But I lived in Japan when I was little.” 

Sonoko cast an appraising eye over the girl. Pink hair pulled into girlish bunches, uniform skirt rolled up exactly the right amount, careful dabs of makeup that wouldn’t attract notice from the teachers. 

An elbow struck her in the ribs. 

“Don’t you need to copy my homework?” Ran asked, warmly. It meant,  _ don’t put the new girl through the Sonoko Mental Makeover _ . 

Sonoko sighed, fun ruined, and started copying Ran’s answers. “It’s not  _ my  _ fault that sensei decided to set up this much homework on the same night as a Kid heist,” she complained. “Don’t they know I had to visit my future husband.”

Ran laughed her off and turned back to Clover. “You moved here with your brother?”

“Yep!” The girl leaned forwards over the desk, her tie swinging freely under her chin. “Light’s a harpist. He’s really good.”

Sonoko tapped her pen against the desk, trying to recall anything she knew about harpists whilst debating whether to add in a couple of mistakes to match her visibly-rushed penmanship. “How come you moved in the middle of the term?”

“What about you, do you have siblings?” Clover asked quickly, apparently having not heard her. 

“Sonoko has an older sister.” Ran hesitated, thinking. 

“There’s a brat that lives with Ran and her dad,” Sonoko supplied when Clover looked confused. “They’re not related, though. Done!”

Ran nodded gratefully, taking her sheet back and tucking it into her satchel. “Conan-kun’s parents live overseas, and a friend of theirs asked us to take him in. He’s a sweet boy, though, it’s nice having him around.”

“That brat?” Sonoko snorted. “Yeah right.”

“Sonoko!” Ran swatted her with Clover’s exercise book. “You didn’t say that when you were following him around the museum heist last night!”

“Everyone knows that’s the best way to find Kid!” Sonoko protested. 

Clover giggled, glancing between the two of them thoughtfully. “So what’s this heist?”

“Oh!” Sonoko grinned flapping a hand to stop Ran from leading the explanation. “Clover-chan, let me tell you about the greatest magician in the  _ world _ …”

 

Clover ended up switching seats to take the desk behind Sonoko and Ran that used to be Shinichi’s- Sonoko, watching Ran carefully, was pleased to see not so much as a twitch. After school, she latched onto Clover’s arm by their shoe lockers, and drew her along as they left the school. 

Ran drew to a halt by the gates and turned to Clover. “Sonoko and I are taking the kids to the mall,” she said, gesturing. “Would you like to come with us?”

Clover hesitated. “I should call my brother.”

“Go ahead.” Sonoko shooed her towards the quieter spot by the bike racks. “We have to wait for the Brat Club, anyway.”

“Sonoko-onesan!” On cue, Ayumi fluttered out of the crowd and latched onto Sonoko’s sleeve. “Are you coming with us?”

Mitsuhiko and Genta skidded into place behind her, as Conan stopped to speak to Ran. Ai hung back behind him. 

“Come on, I want to get there first!” Genta complained. 

Sonoko caught his jacket before he could tear off. “No. We have to wait, brat.”

“Who for?” whined the other boy. 

Ran caught up to them before Sonoko had to reply, Conan and Ai in tow. “There’s a new girl in our class, we asked her to come with us.”

“A ne-”

“Clover-chan!” Sonoko called, interrupting Conan, as she caught a bounce of pink curls in the haze of uniforms. 

Clover materialised in front of them. “All good!”

“That’s great,” Ran said, reaching down to ruffle Conan’s hair. “Clover-chan, this is Conan-kun, and these are his friends.”

“The Shounen Tantei-Dan!” chorused Genta, Mitsuhiko and Ayumi. Sonoko watched Conan cringe as Mitsuhiko launched into an explanation, debating filming this the next time. If Sonoko had to sit through home movies of back when she thought she could pull off hot pink-

 

Wait. Sonoko caught Ran’s elbow and gestured. Ai had stumbled a half-step back, hands shaking, eyes wide. Ran crouched down to check on her, frowning. 

“Ai-chan?”

Trusting Ran to deal with the problem, Sonoko stepped between Clover and the others, taking Ayumi’s hand. 

“So,” she said, ignoring Clover’s deer-in-the-headlights expression. “Let’s go?”

Clover blinked at her, bemused. 

“It’s okay, Clover-onesan,” Ayumi assured her. “Ai-chan will be fine.”

“Conan always helps her when this happens,” Mitsuhiko added, with a touch of petulance. Sonoko ruffled his hair. 

Clover nodded. “Right,” she said, smiling again. “Right.”

 

***

 

_ I woke up with a shocky, stuttered gasp, black locks fluttering over my eyes. Right. I used to dye it.  _

_ Maybe this time, I’ve gone far enough.  _

 

_ I’m leaning against a brick wall opposite a school, watching the crowd of students slowly thin out. I’m in the right place. A child’s voice catches my ear, high and clear above the din of the city. Maybe- _

_ Pink hair. Three figures. Children’s voices. I made it.  _

 

_ I turn on my heel and walk away. Time to get to work.  _


	2. Arcade Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The author is not dead, and the gang go on a trip to the mall. There is a surprising lack of shenanigans.

“There’s one here,” Haibara whispered. “Here, somewhere-”

“You’re sure?” Conan said, struggling not to raise his voice. “I didn’t…”

He trailed off as it hit him. A crashing wave of shock followed by the sharp snatch of fear, like falling into a pool of ice water only to catch sight of a notched, black fin. Ai’s wide eyes met his own.

“Somewhere here,” she repeated.

Conan tore his hand away from his watch and reached into his bag, stepping closer so that they were blocking one another’s faces from view. He pressed a woollen beanie hat into her shaky grip and watched as she tugged it on and tucked up her hair out of sight.

From here, Conan could feel Haibara’s breath on his cheek as it shuttered and steadied. Her pupils contracted as the cold rush faded to a twist of chill breeze about their throats. He stepped back.

“Are you okay, Ai-chan?” Ran asked, leaning down over Conan. Behind her, Mitsuhiko and Ayumi pulled away from Genta to watch, though Sonoko had already started leading them away.

Haibara nodded. “I must have a cold coming,” she murmured. Tugged his hat a little firmer down over her ears. “I felt rather dizzy for a moment.”

“You can have my scarf!” Ayumi skittered over and pushed it into Haibara’s hands just as Conan had a few seconds ago.

It clashed horribly with the red beanie hat. She must be worried. Conan half-tuned out of Ran’s voice and rotated on the spot, trying to recapture that moment of absolute certainty.

Students, students, teacher he’d known for years. A black car- no, not them. Black trench, but over red jeans and a dress shirt. Familiar faces.

Behind him, Haibara insisted on coming to the mall rather than let Ran take her back to the professor alone. Good idea, don’t split up, she usually started to think smart once she was past the initial panic.

Conan fell into step with Haibara, between her and the road. They let Ran overtake them. If there was operative here looking for them, leaving would do nothing now. If there was one here for another reason-

The other kids drifted back from where they had skittered around the older girls’ legs.

“Ayumi says you’re sick,” Mitsuhiko said suspiciously. Genta loomed up behind him, arms folded.

Haibara shook her head, a note of tension still humming through her. “I’m sure I will be fine.”

“So you’re not going to run off without us again?” Genta demanded.

“Because you did last time you got like this.”

“And the time before that.”

“ _And_ all the other times, too.”

Conan blinked at them. “Huh?”

“I bet you’ve got another case you want to solve without us!” Genta insisted, stamping his foot.

“We’re at the _mall_ ,” Conan said flatly, gesturing up towards the arcade. “If I was gonna run off, I would have done it before we got here. Anyway, what case? The curious case of Haibara’s head cold?”

Play one game to pacify them, then there would be plenty of time to get somewhere private with Haibara. There was a nook between the escalators and the bathrooms that the high schoolers went to make out, nobody would look for kids their age there-

 _Ack!_ Ayumi popped forwards to mere inches from his face as he tried to meet Haibara’s gaze.

“D’you promise?”

“I don’t have a case for Edogawa,” Haibara said flatly. She breezed past the boys with not even half her usual poise and caught up with Ran and Sonoko, who had stopped a little way in from the entrance to point out the mall’s various attractions to Field. “Are we going to the shops, or just the arcade?”

Ran broke off to blink down at her. Conan cringed- he knew better than most exactly how well-tuned Ran’s big sister senses were getting recently, and Ai still sounded worryingly shaky. Ran’s answer was cut off by Mitsuhiko and Genta in a chorus of dissent.

“Well, I’m taking Clover-chan to the shops, she didn’t come here to babysit in the arcade,” Sonoko insisted. “Ran, you _are_ coming with us.”

“Just let me drop the kids off first,” Ran protested.

Conan opened his mouth to say he needed a new- backpack, probably- and then caught sight of the kids’ identical set of unimpressed expressions. He wilted. Hopefully, he would only have to play a few games before he could get them onto a three-player and break away.

***

Clover had gone to school prepared with a cute outfit, a fair amount of stationary, a few interesting but non-terrifying facts about herself, and several very convincing lies. None of them had covered a healthy and sane reason not to go within eight feet of an arcade full of flashing screens and inscrutable keyboards.

_Nope. Did not think this through._

“Ai-chan looks like she wants to come shopping,” she offered lamely. “And- is it a good idea to leave them alone if she’s sick?”

“I don’t know if the boys would want to follow us around the shops,” Ran said.

“No way!”

“We’re going to the arcade!”

The girl who wasn’t Ai dithered awkwardly.  The third boy watched them with his thumbs in his pockets.

“Ayumi!” the biggest kid complained. “I thought you wanted to come to the arcade?”

“But…” Ayumi said, hopping from one foot to the other.

Ran stepped in. “It looks pretty crowded in there, anyway— how about you guys come round the shops with us and then go in later? When Ai-chan’s feeling a bit better maybe?”

At Clover’s elbow, Sonoko snorted. “Great. Now we’re dragging all five of them along.”

Clover shrugged. The children’s chattering was nice, actually. She’d come to appreciate background noise, when it wasn’t lapping waves or creaking wood.

_Push._

Clover almost tripped over her own feet as she entered the store. She whipped back around and met the kid’s gaze square on, completely by accident. Fierce blue eyes stared back at her through clear lenses.

Something cold pressed against her diaphragm. For half a second she saw a red digit, a stairwell, a shower cubicle-

No.

The crowd had pushed and split around her. The boy hadn’t moved.

“How come you’re so helpful, neechan?” he asked, chirping voice incongruous against a sharkish smile.

“Whatcha talking about?”

“Me’n Haibara would have had to go to the arcade if you hadn’t talked to Ran. She doesn’t listen to me, I’m just a kid.”

Right. Just a kid. She knew that. “I just don’t like arcades,” Clover said.

He raised an eyebrow behind the coke-bottle lenses. It hit Clover quite suddenly that his eyes didn’t seem to be at all magnified behind them.

“What about you, kid?” she asked in a voice that sounded tinny and distant to her own ears. “What seven-year-old boy doesn’t want to go to the arcade?”

He went very still.

_Seven, Clover, he’s like seven years old, get a grip._

_And take your hand off your wrist._

“Ran-neechan would be really disappointed if I didn’t help people when they needed it,” he said, a beat too late. His voice was a lot lower than she remembered it being a moment ago.

Clover glanced back at Ran and Ai. Her phone went off in her pocket.

**_Light:_ **

_What’s wrong?_

When she looked back up, all five kids had scattered into the store’s shelves. Sonoko’s arm landed in the crook of hers.

“Clover-chan, rescue me. Ran’s trying to buy a dress, but she won’t see that the soulders on that are _totally_ wrong for her!”

Clover leaned forwards to examine the fabric under Ran’s increasingly petulant gaze. “Sonoko-chan’s right- it’s a good colour on you, but you should get one with wider straps. C’mon!”

“Yes!” Sonoko fist-pumped.

“ _Sonoko!_ ” Ran chided. “Was that a test?”

Clover flinched even as she started giggling.

“Well—”

“You’re awful!”

***

“Her? Really?”

“You have a better idea?”

“That doesn’t exempt yours from being awful.” Ai pulled a pair of sunglasses off the shelf and added them to the spooled grey scarf in her arms.

“You’re sure you didn’t see anything else? Why would they be trying to get close to Ran and Sonoko?”

She hissed a breath out through her teeth. “I confirmed your death. Just me. And I don’t think I’m seen as the most trustworthy witness anymore.”

“You think they’re— checking for themselves?” Kudo’s voice had the iron-cast note of determination that tended to precede an incredibly stupid decision.

Her hands weren’t shaking. They should be. If they were here-

Oh. He was holding them. “Ku-”

“Haibara,” Kudo interrupted sharply. “It’s going to be fine. I promise.”

_You can’t promise that. That’s a lie._

“Okay.” Before she could say another word, she pulled away from Kudo and let him follow her up to the cash registers where Genta and Ayumi were waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, anyone want to take bets on how long I can keep to an update schedule? No? Nobody? Huh.  
> I feel like I have no idea what I'm doing with Clover's characterisation in this chapter. Like, she is not cooperating with me at all. 
> 
> Next chapter, Light's POV, and a sharp increase in my misunderstandings per chapter ratio.


	3. Green Carpet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light and Clover exchange some heady words over a cup of tea, and Shinichi takes his troubles to the Professor.

"I'm glad," Light said slowly as Clover's footsteps approached the kitchen, "That you're making friends."

Fingertips drummed against the doorframe. She knew what he was going to say next already. 

"But something did happen?"

Clover hummed. "I was probably wrong. Definitely."

"Definitely probably?" he repeated, cocking an eyebrow. "You were certain for a moment, at least."

"You felt that?" Her voice spiked upwards sharply. "I mean, I thought you did, you had to have, when you texted, but- that's new?"

Light shook his head, waiting for the soft thump of Clover falling into the seat opposite him. Pushed forwards the teapot. "Not new, precisely."

Soft huffing of breath as Clover blew on her tea, processing. There was no need to specify how long it had been happening. "How much?"

"That was the only time today. And we haven't been apart for any great length of time."

"You're always awake when I ha-"

"The carpet in the bedroom is green," he added in a voice rigidly flat. 

Clover spluttered. "When did you- I- when?"

"As you said. When one, or both, of us dreams of... what happened, I feel quite sure we are aligning in our sleep. For a few moments after we awaken, only."

 

_Green carpet.  White walls. The bright tuft of Clover's hair falling over her eyes._

Her breath huffed in a soft build-up of nerves. “Do you want to try and do it now?”

“… Not if it’s going to-”

“If you say _upset me_ I’m gonna scream,” Clover interjected.

“It seems to only be possible when one of us remembers- I don’t want to do that to you, Clover.” He held his tone level, the thumping of his heart at bay. He could almost hear Clover vibrating in her seat opposite him.

A soft rustle as she shook her head, hard enough for him to hear the swish and shift of curls against her shoulders. “Are you kidding? This is amazing!”

“Clover.” Light tilted his head forwards, lips pursed. “I’m serious.”

“I really can’t tell when you’re being serious.”

_“Clover.”_

“Yep?”

“Clover.”

“We’re doing this, Light.”

 _“Clover.”_ Light pressed his hand flat against the table, felt the strain as his knuckles bleached.

The chair scraped as Clover stood up, coming up against his side. One arm wrapped tight around his shoulders. “I think it would be good. It’s like…  having superpowers.”

He laughed, startled.

“Okay, or maybe just some really cool secret,” she amended, a grin pushing up through her words. “But I’d like it.”

He tilted up to face her directly. Her school uniform scraped against the wood as she sat up on the table. “Like superpowers,” Light repeated.

“I’m bright red right now, but you know what I mean!”

Like having superpowers. Not like being a rat in a cage. Light shook his head. “Tell me what happened earlier, then.”

“Light…” Clover whined, hissing through her teeth like she was about to argue. Then she drew the breath back in, clothes crinkling when she squared her shoulders. “You know how I told you how I was going out with a couple of girls from school?”

“Yes?” He had encouraged it, even.

“So they were taking these kids to the mall-- Ran-san’s kind of foster brother or something and his friends? And a couple of the kids didn’t want to play in the arcade, and I _really_ didn’t want to go near the arcade, because, you know, obviously-” She broke off, drumming her fingertips against her thigh.

“Is that what reminded you?” he prompted.

“Kind of. I said I didn’t mind having the kids with us at the mall instead, right, so they agreed to come with us and go play later, but then I felt… I don’t even know!”

Light leaned forwards, brows drawing together. “I thought you had a flashback?”

Curls on shoulders. “No, no, that wasn’t it. I knew where I was, I was seeing fine, and I think I might have lost some time but not more than a few seconds- you know I haven’t been having them.”

“I was worried that, with the sharing-”

“I might be having one of yours,” Clover finished for him. “But it was one of the kids!”

Light’s mental process ground to a halt. “One of the- children?”

“It was just like when you came out of the coffin! Except- I saw you and I just _knew_ everything was, not okay, I mean, I still thought I was gonna die, but everything was in the right place, in my head. You know?”

“Yes.” The sweep of fresh indoors air, the touch of light on his skin. Clover in his arms. And then, a half-second later, the backbreaking relief of knowing he was in his own skin. “I remember.”

She took his hand with a swish of fabric. “It was just like that, but I wasn’t back in _my_ head. Was almost like I got pushed out of it, just for a few seconds- and then I blinked and the kid was looking right at me!”

“The kid?” Light repeated, turning his hand to clasp hers properly.

“Ran-san’s not-brother. Conan, Edo-something Conan.” Clover huffed out a breath, nodding. “I don’t think he was even doing anything, he’s probably just a weird kid and I overreacted.”

“That’s not what you thought then.”

“I don’t know what I thought. I just know there was something.” Clover’s tone was brisk and chirping. She’d reached the end of her tolerance for the topic.

Light sighed and stood, drawing his arm slowly from her grasp. “It’s my turn to cook,” he said. “Why don’t you go set the table?”

She said nothing, just patted his arm twice before she stepped out of reach. If he focused, just on the edge of his reach, there was a quiet hum of relief.

***

“Ai-kun!” Hiroshi straightened, stuffing his sandwich up onto the top shelf, out of sight.

Not even looking for contraband snacks, Ai skittered past him on a beeline for her lab. A second diminutive figure trailed after, head resting pensively on his fingertips.

Hiroshi beamed. “And Shinichi!”

“Afternoon, Hakase.” Shinichi climbed up onto a stool and plopped his chin down on his fists. “I’d leave her alone for a bit. _You_ know how much she hates looking like a real person.”

Hiroshi stared flatly at him for the few seconds it took for Shinichi to cave rolling his shoulders one after the other.

“That’s not fair,” he admitted.

Two more seconds.

“I’m just worried.”

Hiroshi laughed. “About Ai-kun? I think we both know she can look after herself, Shinichi.”

“No.” Finally, Shinichi met Hiroshi’s gaze. His blue eyes were almost black, pupils dilated and cold. “They’re here.”

Hiroshi wasn't good at responsible. Or serious. But Shinichi looked like he was about to wilt like a dandelion in the desert. 

"Ah." He sighed and set the soldering iron back in its stand. "Tell me what happened?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter than usual, because I decided to cut a section into next chapter. The next one should be longer than average, though, so it'll balance out. This is one of those chapters where I spend every other sentence regretting my POV choice. Light's head is _hard_ to get into. Agasa's too. Not lease because, unlike me, he probably thinks of himself by his personal name. I mean, when I was editing, I literally went 'who the fuck is hiroshi? oh...'
> 
> I think I can do updating every other week? I've proven that weekly is beyond me, but alternate weeks seems to be working pretty well. Also- the apostrophe's broken on my keyboard, you have to really slam it to get it to type, so while I think I caught them all, I'd appreciate you leaving a comment if you spot any missing.


End file.
